Seeds obtained from the deliberate crossing of the varieties ‘Elliott’ (not patented), female parent, and ‘Puru’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,701), male parent, which occurred at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand were shipped to Gilten, Germany. Seedlings obtained from this cross were planted out in Gilten, Germany in 2002. Three seedlings were selected from this family in 2004, one of which was given the breeder code ‘ZDM035’. In the Northern Hemisphere summer of 2008 ‘ZDM035’ was identified as having potential as a new variety and in 2009 it was asexually propagated. The resulting plants were planted out at Gilten and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations. Asexual propagation has since been carried out through both soft and hard wood cuttings in Gilten, Germany. ‘ZDM035’ was later designated ‘Blue Silk’. ‘Blue Silk’ is distinguished from its parents, ‘Elliot’ and ‘Puru’, as fruit bloom is heavier than both parents. ‘Blue Silk’ fruit is harvested mid-late season while ‘Puru’ is early season and Elliot late season.